


You'd come over, right?

by tyrannosaurus_lex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a song, End of the World, Exes, Fluff and Angst, HYUNSUNG, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, if the world was ending, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannosaurus_lex/pseuds/tyrannosaurus_lex
Summary: A hyunsung au where the world is about to end and exes Hyunjin and Jisung thinks that each other’s arms is the best place to be.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 49





	You'd come over, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on JP Saxe and Julia Michaels' If the world was ending
> 
> Follow me on twitter it's @Day6IsMyMood

_“So, you and Minho-hyung, huh?” Changbin says as he nudges Jisung’s shoulder. The younger of the two was busy texting with the mentioned to reply to his hyung’s remark. “Ouch, you hurt my feelings, sung. You ignore me for a boy now?” Jisung rolls his eyes and Changbin finally gets a reply “Minho-hyung is just a friend” “Sure, what’s next? Santa Claus isn’t real?” Jisung just shakes his head, not breaking his hyung’s heart by telling the truth about the fat man._

_The university speakers interrupt the two’s bickering “We interrupt your programming to announce that this is a national emergency. The National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration has detected a significant environmental event that will impact the greater entirety of Korea. You and your loved ones should seek the nearest farcical immediately. Please stand by for further area updates.”_

_Jisung immediately looks over to his hyung with worried eyes. “Hyung, w-what does that even mean?” he tries to laugh it off but his hyung had the same sense of urgency on his face that he had. Instead of panicking, Changbin says slowly that they needed to go to some place safer. Slowly the entire campus grounds turned into chaos. ‘is this how the ending looks like?’ Jisung contemplates_

_Jisung’s phone now completely unattended as he tries to think of the safest place he could go to. ‘Jiji’ In Jisung’s mind a voice suddenly appears and completely dominates his thoughts. ‘If the world was ending, you’d come over, right?’ why does Jisung remember this conversation now? Automatically, Jisung’s legs walk towards his car, biding his farewell to his hyung “text me when you’re some place safe, yeah?” Changbin says with a smile “You too, hyung”_

_\--_

_“Jin~ the pasta is almost ready” Felix snickers as he sees Hyunjin still struggling to cut vegetables. Hyunjin sighs and drops the knife “I told you I’m not cut out for this” “yeah and I told you you’re the one I want to be partnered with in that cooking class. Everyone else is soooo boring to be with” as the pasta finishes, Felix helps with the vegetable cutting. “Carbonara is easiest to make in that cooking list, bare with me, please?” Felix says with puppy eyes and who was Hyunjin to refuse “Fine, fine, but all I can really do is turn on the stove” “that’s good enough for me” Felix says with a smile “Oh and also, put some music on so we could have more fun!” Hyunjin grabs his battery powered radio and puts it on his favourite station._

_A few songs play and the meal was almost over but the music was interrupted with a broadcast “We interrupt your programming to announce that this is a national emergency. The National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration has detected a significant environmental event that will impact the greater entirety of Korea. You and your loved ones should seek the nearest farcical immediately. Please stand by for further area updates.”_

_Hyunjin looks over to Felix and he was already looking back. “You should go” Hyunjin says panicked. “Yeah... yeah I should go!” Felix hurriedly turns off the stove and gives Hyunjin a hug, “Chan hyung must be worried sick” Hyunjin says and Felix eases a little “yeah, I think it’s safest to be with my brother right now. What about you, Jin? Will you be okay here?” “of course, this house is as strong as Samson. Don’t worry about me” and with that, Felix leaves. Hyunjin then questions himself, was it really safe being here? ‘I’d come over and I’d stay the night’ suddenly Hyunjin’s mind was occupied by someone’s voice. Why now? Why is he remembering this now and would he really come over?_

_\--_

_As Jisung enters his car, his destination was already set, it wasn’t close, but he felt like that would be the safest place to be. The ground shakes, but even so, Jisung doesn’t even feel it. His mind was filled with thoughts of a person from a year ago. ‘are you out drinking? Maybe you’re in your living room watching tv. What are you doing right now?’ questions like these fill his head. But one specific conversation struck Jisung’s mind._

“Hey Jiji, I have a question” Hyunjin asks as he flops down beside Jisung on the couch. “Shoot your shot” Jisung replies. “If the world was ending, you’d come over, right?” Hyunjin, instead of looking at Jisung, was looking afar. Jisung also looks straight ahead and replies “I’d come over and I’d stay the night” Hyunjin questions again “even if we break up?” Jisung’s head tilts “What makes you think we’d break up?” Hyunjin whines “That’s not the point, Ji” Jisung smiles upon seeing Hyunjin looking at him with a pout “Of course. I’d come over regardless if we’re together or not” “okay” “okay”

_Hyunjin has been looking at his phone since Felix left. His messages with a specific person, opened. ‘It’s been a year now and I think I know now how to think about you without ripping my heart out’ Hyunjin thinks to himself. Hyunjin had typed out a message and was one click away to it being sent, however, Hyunjin still hesitates, regardless of remembering the conversation he had with the other, he still hesitates. He knows, if the world was ending, the other would come over, but so many things kept holding him back. ‘What if he’s with someone else now? We live so far away now; it would be a long drive. Does he still care?’_

“Do you believe in forever?” Jisung asks “You know I don’t, Ji” Hyunjin replies “of course you don’t” Jisung chuckles as he was finishing up from packing “I know we weren’t meant for each other, and its fine” Hyunjin saddens at Jisung’s statement although he knows it’s true and this break up proves it. “I know” Hyunjin replies as he helps Jisung put away his things in his car “Ji!” Hyunjin shouts before Jisung fully gets in his car “Yeah?” Jisung replies, hopeful. “I-if the world was ending… you’d come over, right?” Hyunjin asks biting his lips afterward “I’d come over and I’d stay the night” Jisung smiles as he waves his last goodbye to his ex-lover.

_Funny, Jisung thinks that it was distance that broke them apart, but even so, distance meant nothing if he could see him one last time. Jisung had always wanted to go back, to run home to his arms, to live life with bliss again, but life was never easy. Of course, Jisung would be accepted somewhere far away when life knows that Hyunjin hated long distance love. Of course, Hyunjin got accepted at his hometown and not where him and Jisung applied together for. Life was never easy. Jisung couldn’t stay and Hyunjin couldn’t leave. And it’s fine. They knew each other well enough that the break up didn’t hurt as much as it should have._

_Funny, Hyunjin thinks that he’d never send him a message ever again, but here he was 30 mins later and still contemplating whether or not to send this message. Hyunjin swore to himself that when it came to Jisung, texts weren’t going to be a thing, it would be either a call or them talking in person. But how would he talk to him in person when he’s miles away? And how can he call when he’s not even sure if he’d pick it up? Hyunjin knew that he was being childish with their break up, but he was thankful that Jisung handled him well. His only regret is losing him so soon._

_Because of the chaos, Jisung’s supposedly 2 hour drive turned into a 1 hour drive. How did it happen? Jisung had no idea but he was thankful. As he parks right in front of his old home, he feels a hit of nostalgia. His heart filled with something he thought he loss long ago. He adored this house and it’s owner. He walks over and prepares himself to knock._

_**Hyuni <3 : Do you wanna come over?** _

_Hyunjin ultimately decides to send the message. He sits down and immediately feels like he messed up. ‘what if he thinks I’m desperate?’ Hyunjin then remembers that it was kind of like the end of the world? So, looking desperate was the less of his worries. What surprises Hyunjin however, was how fast Jisung replies._

**_Jiji <3 : I’m already at your door_ **

_Hyunjin’s heart pounds. He thinks Jisung is playing with him, but still, he stands up and runs toward his door, peeping through the window to check. And Hyunjin sees the familiar sight of Jisung’s car parked in front of his house. He takes deep breathes and slowly, he opens his door._

_“Hi- “Before Hyunjin could finish his sentence a pair of strong arms already pulled him in for a tight hug. Automatically, his limbs entangle around the figure holding him tightly but gently. Before words could be exchanged, lips were already neatly placed against the other’s own lips. There were no butterflies, no fireworks, and no stringed quartet, however, there was love, there was longing, there was chaos. And that was enough for them. After all, the world was ending, where else would it be safe than in each other’s arms._


End file.
